Existing toothbrushes are designed for a brushing motion that sweeps the brush across the teeth. With this kind of brushing action, the area between teeth and the area of the tooth surface at the gum line do not receive adequate attention. Furthermore, this kind of brushing motion is hard on gums especially if the bristles are firm. For this reason many dentists recommend toothbrushes with soft bristles.